


the boy who cried bee

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Andrew hates bees (not to be confused with Bee, who he tolerated)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	the boy who cried bee

Neil had never been barbecuing, for obvious reasons. Nether had Kevin, for obvious reasons too. They seemed to be the only ones there who had missed out on the experience, Andrew having gone to one with the Spears, and Aaron to a classmate’s party. 

Neil couldn't say he saw the charm in standing in front of slow cooking meat while sipping on a (traditionally) alcoholic drink, but he understood why it appealed to Matt. 

Andrew’s fondness for it, though, was something he was unable to understand.

*

Andrew did not understand why barbecuing was all the thing during the summers, especially since it involved standing in front of something that is hot, while the weather is hot. He didn’t understand the semantics of it, but it was appealing.

He had told Bee this, at a loss to why he might find it appealing, and she had come up with comfort. 

It made sense. Barbecuing was one of the few things that he had enjoyed with Cass before Drake came home. 

There was also something nice about watching the meat turn golden, then brown, and just relaxing near the grill, waiting. He glanced over at where Neil had his head on Kevin’s shoulder and allowed himself a moment to take it in. 

To take all of this in: the first summer that something (some _ one _ ) was’nt missing. He took pleasure from it, satisfaction. He went over and sat next to them, letting Neil put an arm around him.

If any of them noticed Allison take a picture, they didn't object. 

*

Neil was honestly getting tired of ruining Adrew’s clothes, and putting the same floral t-shirt in his bag every single time. He needed to getAndrew to do something himself, with a little push if required. 

That was how they come up with plan 8.A. 

The only thing that mattered was that Andrew hates bees.

*

Kevin didn't quite get the purpose of barbecuing. There was no specific reason why, in his opinion, that people should subject themselves to heat while it was hot. 

(He also didn't like the flavor that charcoal gave the food)

((He wasn't going to tell andrew that, though))

He sat next to him now, relaxed, waiting for Neil to give him the signal for their plan. 

He leant against Andrew slightly, making sure it was okay before relaxing completely.

He felt Andrew’s arm come up behind him and enjoyed his strong grip.

It was weird, he reflected. Their relationship had gone from just Neil and Andrew to Neil & Kevin & Andrew. There had been the original doubts and hesitations about  _ not being enough  _ and  _ being second _ , but all those fears had been dispelled with time. 

Even now, when he and Neil were waging this war against Andrew, there, were no ill feelings, bar the occasional squabbles that got taken too far.

Many of the foxes had bet on their relationship, even Jean had expressed curiosity as to the nature of their relationship, but most of them didn't understand it anyway. They didn't understand how they could love each other equally, and the constant questioning were getting annoying, but Neil put a quick end to it by shouting at Allison after a particularly taxing match that had made both Neil and Kevin lean on for a bit, jus to know he was  _ there _ .

“Shut up,” He’d told her. “Firstly, you have no right to be inquiring about our relationship and if the answers we give don't satisfy you, it makes no sense for you to get us to reply with you want. We aren’t here for your fucking bets. Leave us the fuck alone.”

Andrew had just rased a challenging eyebrow after that outburst and Kevin was trying desperately not to laugh as Neil buried his face in Kevin’s shoulder.

He looked up now as Niel tapped him on his shoulder lightly.

It was time.

*

Andrew liked peace, quiet and no bees. He hated them on principle, stinging little busybodies.

“Fuck, Andrew there’s a fucking bee!”

It was not one of his more graceful moments, but his need to live was a little more great than his need to be graceful right then.

He jumped to his fet charged down the fucking hillside like there was no tomorrow, because there may not be. 

What he didn’t consider, was how slippery the grass was.

In hindsight, he wouldn’t have made such a crucial error, but in hindsight, there was also no bee. 

It was because of that lack of hindsight and a terrible fear of all things that fly and have six legs that he found himself face down in the grass, with green mushy stuff and mud all over his shirt and pants. 

It was his good one too. 

Neil walks over to him and pulls him up.

“You okay?” he asks, with way too much cheer to be genuine.

Andrew looks at Neil in dawning realization.

“There was never a bee,” he says, with the air of a small kid who just discovered bubbles, wondrous, yet unreasonably annoyed at the complete inability of it to get burst.

Neil just smiled and helped him up.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, but I know you.”

Neil blushed, and Andrew could relate. Imagine being fucking known. It seemed terrible. 

(As if he hadn’t given his heart to the two boys in front of him.)

He regarded them, with a keen gaze. 

“I’m not going to find any black clothes, am I?”

Kevin just smiled and kissed him.

“Matt says the food is ready.”

Andrew looked at them walking away. It felt crazy that he was here, with his boyfriends, having a friendly competition. 

When did he get so lucky?

He joined the foxes at their spot and sat next to Renee. It had been quite some time since he had sparred to work out excess energy. 

It was just a form of exercise by this point. 

Bee said that he had grown in more ways than one, and he had never been able to see it until now.

_ He was healing. _

*

Neil’s phone was ringing.

He looked at the offending piece of metal and realized that it wasn’t his phone after all. The caller ID said  _ the boy who cried bee _ and Neil picked it up, realizing that it was Andrew.

“The boy who cried bee? Really?”

He heard Andrew huff from the either room. He was in the girls room to get his nails done. 

“Come back,” Andrew said, uncharacteristically oft. “We’re waiting.”

Neil smiled.

“I’l be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!  
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!


End file.
